You Belong With Me
by Crimson Popstar-chan
Summary: Mikan an orphanage who live with her rich aunt.Her aunt let her to go to the entertaiment world by disguised.suddenly her aunt and manager decided to let her take a freedom to study in gakuen alice while her idol career on hiatus.She have to stay at her aunt friends childs place which she realized that she going to lived with boys while she's the only girl in there.REVERSE HAREM!
1. My Career As An Idol

**You Belong With Me**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice which belong to Higuchi Tachibana-sama but I own the plot of this story and my own character **

**Warning! Reading this can make you confused because of its plot that doesn't make sense! If you really think so,please forgive me **

**The title of this story inspired by a song call you belong with me by taylor swift,the song is nice try to download it or listen to it..**

**Summary **:Mikan an orphanage who live with her rich aunt let her to go to the entertaiment world by her aunt and manager decided to let her take a freedom to study in gakuen alice while her idol career on have to stay at her aunt friends childs place which she realized that she going to lived with boys while she's the only girl in there

**CHAPTER 1**

**My career as an idol**

In Tokyo,Japan 5 July xxxx

The sunlight hit a certain brunette through her white grunted and realizing it's tiptoed to the bathroom besides her closet and water sound can be heard from her room she brushed her hair and dry it,wear her wig and contacts then go was waiting her

"mikan-sama I already prepare your schedule Ria -sama has waiting you in the dining room for breakfast" say one of her maid,Syori

"ah..arigato,syori oh and have you seen Haruka? she say that she would come visit me in the morning to fetch me for a photo shoot" said her to Syori

"sorry,mikan-sama I haven't see haruka-sama this morning"

"ooh is that so? Then arigato"

"excuse me,mikan-sama"

Then the door is close syori came out

**Mikan POV**

Oh guys? You've been wondering who I am right? I'm Sakura Mikan I'm an average of your age 15 years old.I'm a daughter of Yukihara Izumi and Yuka but since they die when I was 3 years old so I can't remember them.I grew here in Tokyo under my aunt care,Sakura Ria I call her mom because she want me to call that.I'm not a normal person who have to go to the school I stopped going to school when I was 12 then I was home schooled,that's when I debuted.I debut as Minto Asuka by wearing a silver wig and blue truth is I want to go to school but mom thinks if I go to school I'll get tired because my career as an idol have been a lot is rich or should I say the heiress of Sakura real mom is rich too because she's married to my father,Yukihara Izumi who hold a Yukihara Cooperation that equals to Sakura Cooperation,my real mom surname. That's what makes me not an ordinary person.

**Normal POV**

Mikan go down stair and walk to the dining room someone was there and she greet her

"Ohayo,mom" she greet with a smile

"ohayo,mikan! Did you sleep well!?" ask Ria to mikan

Sakura Ria,an 30 years old woman heiress of sakura cooperation also known by Mikan aunt but mikan call her mom since Ria want to..ria is an energic woman for her age

"Of course mom!"

"good! Now mikan please eat your food before it's cold" smile ria to mikan

"okay,mo-"

"Ohayo!" say someone

"Haruka! Mou! I wait you this morning and you didn't show up!" say mikan walk towards haruka and sit together

"ohayo,Ria-san"

"ohayo haruka-san" smiled ria

"okay mikan! So are we ready to- oh sorry breakfast first huh?" say haruka

Then mikan quickly eat her breakfast and say goodbye to her mom

"Bye mom! I'll be back at 5 p.m.!" she said to her mom as she waved and walk towards the door

"Bye Mikan! Careful!"

"I will!"

When haruka was about to go to her car mikan stopped her

"Haruka! Let's drive my boy?" grinned mikan to haruka as she pressed the button of the key cars and..the door open it's her hot black Lamborghini murcielago who have a scissor doors

"okay,let's go mikan but isn't it illegal for your age?" ask haruka since she know that this is mikan new car

"don't worry! Mom tell the police that if they messed with her she'll make sure all the polices family in japan will not lived peacefully" she said with an evil toned mimicking her mom when she said that

"haa..okay let's go"

She start the engine and rushed up to the photo shoot location because she only have 45 minutes left

Then she arrived at the studio it's call CB Studio **(cherry blossom = sakura) **

**CB Studio**

"ooh! Hurry up,asuka-chan!" say the photographer

"haii!" say mikan and she hurry go to the dressing room

**Dressing room**

"Mikan! Hurry!" say her personal stylist,Tamakigawa Hatsuko **(knows her identity)**

"Hai!" said mikan as she sit

Hatsuko grabbed the foundation then grabbed the eye shadow

She applying a light blue eye shadow and light purple eye shadow on mikan

She grabbed the silver eyeliner and draw it in mikan eyes

She reach up the sparkling powder applying in her eyes then grabbed the a little bit pink on her cheek and grabbed her favorite pink lipstick and applying a little mascara on her whoola! It's done she so beautiful

"Yosh! You look gorgeous,mikan" say Hatsuko

"no no! it's all thanks to you,hatsuko! Oh and where is my clothes?" she asked

Then hatsuko point her clothes in the chair besides her chair

**(minna! I will draw the clothes later and update it to my deviant art because I can't describe it to well) **

The photographer call her

"Asuka-chan! you're on" smiled the photographer

"wakatta (okay)" said mikan as she go outside

1st pose mikan was reach her wig and play it with her hair while she drink the orang juice in the table

2nd pose mikan was sit in the table while hold her knees **(change clothes)**

3rd pose mikan was grabbed grapes and pretend going to eat it all once **(change clothes)**

And it's go as the photographer said

Mikan finished by 2 p.m. then ready to go to the CB Channel to have an interview and she going to sing 2 songs in there

**CB TV Studio**

"okay! On 3..2..1..GO!" say the director as the crowd cheer and the presenter enter the shooting area

"hey guys! *cheer* whoohoo! I'm Takaki Natsuki!*cheer* and we're on the show called,IDOL INTERVIEW!?PAPPARAZI WAI WAI! *cheer* okay guys so we have..MINTO ASUKA!" the cheer got wild as mikan enter the room

"Hello minna-san! *cheer* I'm Minto Asuka desu! Tonight Natsuki-chan will ask me about my lives!" smiled mikan as soon as the audience heart seems to melt

"Okay asuka-chan! 1) do you have any siblings!?"

"it's sad but no! I'm the only children" smiled mikan

"Okay! 2) how was your family like!?" asked natsuki again

"e-eto! Mom is working on a company as a director and dad is go overseas!" lied mikan

"oh ! 3) what job you like the most,asuka-chan?"

"hmm.. I guess I loved all of them! Because if it's make everyone happy I will do it!" smiled mikan as soon as the crowd cheer

"4) asuka-chan! do you know the new idol group named Crimson Myst!?"

'_who are they?' _asked mikan to herself but if she said don't know it'd be embarrassing so she lied "of course I know about them!" she replied

"5) okay okay! Who's the guy you most admire on the crimson myst!?" asked natsuki

'_crap! Guess I will say the color of its hair!' _sweat mikan "eto…the raven haired guy?" she said

"6) oh! Tsubasa-sama and Natsume-sama huh? Nice choice! Oh and do you going to release song this month!?" asked her again

"Of course! I will let you hear them now!" she smiled then the lights go off the spotlight spotted her and the crowds go wild

"Okay guys! This is my new song for my album,dreams! The title isssss Honto No Jibun! Please listen,guys!"

_Honto No Jibun_

_Buono!_

_Ikiteru kagiri ishikoro darake demo__  
__ooki na koe de ganbare! Ganbare! (Ganbare!)__  
__Tomaru koto nai uchira no jinsee__  
__dakara owaranai uta wo utaou__  
__Waga michi wo tsukisusume__  
__Detarame na kyara demo ii__  
__Rokudenashi demo aishiterun da Mai daarin__Bakayaro! Honto no jibun__  
__Itai koto itte yare__  
__Hamidashite kun da yo Chikazuite kun da yo yume ni__  
__Konoyaro! Honto no jibun__  
__Dete koi yo kakurete nai de Oh yeah Ima sugu__Yowaki na ore ga iya na hi mo aru kedo__  
__sore de aitsu no kimochi ga wakarun da (Wakaru)__  
__Kakko tsukeru ore hiichau keredo__  
__dakara makezu ni mata ganbarerun da__  
__Find More lyrics at .com__Doshaburi mo hare mo aru__  
__Chiccha na koto ki ni sun na__  
__Dekkai ashita no tame ni kisu shite agetai__Bakayaro! Honto no jibun__  
__Yaritai koto yatte yare__  
__Tobidashite kun da yo Tobikoete kun da yo yume ni__  
__Konoyaro! Honto no jibun__  
__Daijoubu sa kowagara nai de Oh yeah Ima sugu__Nanni mo nai basho kara__  
__Nani ka ga hajimaru__  
__Dakishimetai daro__  
__Kakedashitain daro yume he__Bakayaro! Honto no jibun__  
__Iitai koto itte yare__  
__Hamidashite kun da yo Chikazuite kun da yo yume ni__  
__Konoyaro! Honto no jibun__  
__Dete koi yo kakurete nai de Oh yeah Ima sugu_

The crowds cheer again

"Okay guys! Thank you! The second song is…PRESENTER!"

_Presenter_

_Yui Horie (Dog Days Ending 1)_

_zutto KIMI o matte'ta sekai e tobidashite_

_annai suru yo yukue-fumei ni natta monogatari e  
tanjun na hodo yukusaki wasureru kotobatachi  
sagashi ni yukou tsukamaete hoshii nanika ga kakurete'ru  
nozonda no nara kitto asu mo kaerareru hazu_

_ienakatta arigatou da to ka  
otoshita gomen ga samayotte iru  
mukae ni kita no_

_mirai e no MERODII hibikeba sore wa KIMI no tame no uta  
todoketakute todoketakute kono sora miagete  
te o nobashite mo setsunai kedo egao de irareru you ni  
nee koe ga kikoeta nara kokoro ni tomete omoidashite mite ne_

_mokutekichi made ato mou sukoshi da kara makasete ite  
kokoro no naka no takarabako ni tegaki MESSEEJI_

_iisobireta daisuki da yo to ka  
naite'ta sayonara kondo koso wa to  
mitsukete kita yo_

_natsukashii kotoba ga hibiita sore wa KIMI no tame no uta  
tsutaetakute tsutaetakute koko kara sakebu yo  
yatto deaeta kiseki to sono kokoro o mitasu hitsuzen  
nee itsuka wakaru no ka na_

_« shiawase » no yokan wa fushigi de dokoka « tsurasa » ni nite'ru kara  
ato ippo de chikazukisou sotto senaka oshite  
ima wa tarinai MONO de mo kanarazu kono te de tsukameru no_

_nee sore o sagasu to shita nara  
hitori dake de (KIMI ga kureta) dekakeru tsumori da yo  
dakedo (toki o) onegai (hayame) matte'te kureru yo ne  
kitto (unmei) afureru shiawase o  
sou (yubi de) KIMI ni (nazoru) todokete ageru yo  
yakusoku shiyou (hanarerarenai) mata au sono hi made_

"Thank you everyone!" say mikan again and she go to the backstage

"Okay guys! It's sad but we're parting here! *awww* I'm Takaki Natsuki from IDOL INTERVIEW!?PAPARAZI WAI WAI! Will back this Tuesday! Bye all!"

*cheers*

**Home**

"Tadaima,mom!" say mikan

"ah! Okaeri,mikan oh and mikan we want to talk to you after you change your clothes" say mom with a serious face

"um..okay?" say mikan then she hurried upstair

**Mikan room**

Mikan were changing into her casual outfit when she in home and tied her hair into a ponytail after she release her wig and contacts then go down stair

**Living room**

"what's the thing you want to ask me,mom?" Ask mikan

"mikan..you'll be taking a break from your idol career"

"w-wha!?" she ask shocked

_**Next Chapter**_

"_what do you mean about that!?" she continued_

"_it means that you'll on hiatus with your idol career,mikan" say her mom so easily_

"_what the heck!? Mom! Why did you that hell thing to me!?" she asked_

"_Sakura Mikan,Language please it's because you'll go to gakuen alice for your high school in yokohama city it's a private academy and you'll stay with my friends kids place..so please pack up because you'll go 3 days from now on" say her mom seriously while sipping her tea_

**Well guys how about that? **

**R&R Please **


	2. On Hiatus? New Life!

**I don't own gakuen alice **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Hiatus!? New Life!**

**Summary **: Mikan an orphanage who live with her rich aunt let her to go to the entertaiment world by her aunt and manager decided to let her take a freedom to study in gakuen alice while her idol career on have to stay at her aunt friends childs place which she realized that she going to lived with boys while she's the only girl in there

* * *

After hearing that thing mikan shocked

_"__what do you mean about that!?" she continued_

_"__it means that you'll on hiatus with your idol career,mikan" say her mom so easily_

_"__what the heck!? Mom! Why did you do that hell thing to me!?" she asked_

_"__Sakura Mikan,Language please it's because you'll go to gakuen alice for your high school in yokohama city it's a private academy and you'll stay with my friends kids place..so please pack up because you'll go 3 days from now on" say her mom seriously while sipping her tea_

"but mom! I though you never let me go to school! And besides I'm happy with my career as an idol!" say mikan with a denied face

"no buts,mikan! I know I say that to you but..i want you to have friends,mikan! I want you to enjoy your high school life!" say her mom in disbelief

"…but mom! Putting me on the hiatus is no fair! I still can manage them both!" she replied again

"it's on yokohama city who 4 hours drive from Tokyo! You can manage them both!? And besides you stay with my friends kids your secret will leak!" say her mom

"…" mikan say nothing

"oh please mikan..please obeyed me to do a hiatus..you tired to doing a home school right? You want to have friend right? Mikan this is for your sake! So you can have friends…please?" her mom ask her as she held her hand

"…*sigh* fine..but mom remember! I'm on hiatus just 3 years..no longer..deal?" she asked her mom

"deal! Oh sweety I knew I love you!" she said

"you have no idea I love you more than you love me" grinned mikan

"*giggle* okay okay let's eat dinner,mikan and go to sleep okay?"

"okay,mom" she smiled and sit with her mother

**Mikan room**

'_Wow! That's a hell of meal! Full stomach charge!' _thought mikan and giggle

She grabbed her laptop and enter a chatting website

In the website shown that her old friends is online then her friends almost 5 friends chat with her

**1****st**** friend**

_**pinkHair318 : Mikan! I missed youuu you not online almost 2 weeks!" **_

_**Sweetdreams11 : ehehehe! I miss you too anna! How're you!? How was middle school? **_

_**pinkHair318 : hell! It's not fun without you in it! **_

_**Sweetdreams11 : ehehehehe is that so? My life not fun too without friends **_

_**pinkHair318 : sooooo do you going to school in high school!? **_

_**Sweetdreams11 : mom forced me too! You know suddenly change of mind?**_

_**pinkHair318 : aahahahaha is that so? What high school you will be in? I'm going to Gakuen Alice! You know? Because I'm the heiress**_

_**Sweetdreams11 : ooh is that so? I don't know yet where's mom gonna placed me in high school **_

'_yatta! High schooled with anna! I'm so glad' _thought mikan

_**pinkHair318 : ahh..you can't go with me huh? Because you're not a heiress or rather you're a normal people**_

_**(a/n : she doesn't know mikan is a sakura and rather sakura and yukihara is unknown to be the 1**__**st**__**richest cooperation in the world so the 1st is known to be other family,since sakura and yukihara really rich that people even can't imagine)**_

_**Sweetdreams11 : ahh.. yea yea I know..i want to go there with you,anna! But they have scholarship right!? **_

_**pinkHair318 : only for geniuses **_

_**Sweetdreams11 : I think I can manage it! So don't worry,anna! **_

_**pinkHair318 : good! Hope you pass,mikan! No,you'll have to pass! Oh and gotta go! Mom is calling me bye!**_

_**Sweetdreams11 : okay! Bye**_

Anna offline

Next chat

_**Shopahollicgreen3 : MIKANNNNNN! I miss you! How was home school?**_

_**Sweetdreams11 : ooh! Permy! I'm fine! How 'bout you?**_

_**Shopahollicgreen3 : don't call me that! I'm fine! Where're you going to high school? I'm going to gakuen alice with anna and nonoko! **_

_**Sweetdreams11 : dunno! I know I just chatting with anna a moment ago**_

_**Shopahollicgreen3 : Great! So do you going to gakuen alice too!? Oh..sorry you can't because..you're not a heiress right? Sorry mikan! But there's a scholarship! Please try it! You're smart**_

_**Sweetdreams11 : Yup yup! Thanks for cheering me,permy!**_

_**Shopahollicgreen3 : no prob! Oh going to eat dinner,bye mikan! And don't call me that!**_

They don't know sakura's and yukihara's because it's a secret that they're the richest cooperation in the world! Well anna is the 8 richest permy is the 6 richest

Next Chat

_**Chemistryblue67 : mikan-chan! how are you?**_

_**Sweetdreams11 : fine,nonoko! I'm guessing you go to gakuen alice with permy and anna right?**_

_**Chemistryblue67 : yup! Anna and permy just tell me that you'll go on scholarship!**_

_**Sweetdreams11 : ehehehe! Wish me luck,nonoko!**_

_**Chemistryblue67 : of course! **_

_**Sweetdreams11 : so how was middle school?**_

_**Chemistryblue67 : horrible! Things are not well without you,mikan!**_

_**Sweetdreams11:ahahha! Well I can't wait to meet you and the others after I succeed exam!**_

_**Chemistryblue67 : Got it! Can't wait! Oh gotta go mikan! Brother call me to help him! Bye **_

_**Sweetdreams11 : bye**_

Nonoko are the 7 richest

_**Sweetdreams11 : Hotaru! I miss you!**_

_**InventGirl88 : I miss you too baka **_

_**Sweetdreams11 : hotaru! Where's high school you will go?**_

_**InventGirl88 : Gakuen alice.. mikan you're going there to right? Since aunty probably forced you**_

_**Sweetdreams11 : Pin pon! She forced me to study,have friends,become a good heiress,and stay with her friends kids and hotaru she evil! Minto Asuka on hiatus because of her! **_

_**InventGirl88 : face it,baka it's the best for you**_

_**Sweetdreams11 : but I'm glad since permy,anna,nonoko go in there!  
**_

_**InventGirl88 : permy tell me a minute ago she said that you'll take scholarship which is the lied you make**_

_**Sweetdreams11 : mou hotaru! You knew me too well **_

_**InventGirl88 : of course I know bout you..bye I'm going to sleep**_

_**Sweetdreams11 : Okay! I can't wait to see you,hotaru! **_

_**InventGirl88 : Can't wait to see you too baka…bye **_

Hotaru offline oh by the way hotaru is the 2nd richest family or should I say..if we enter sakura and yukihara in she's the _3rd richest _family

_**FashionPinky7 : yo! My kouhai**_

_**Sweetdreams11 : Misaki-senpai!**_

_**FashionPinky7 : so go to high school!?**_

_**Sweetdreams11 : yup! Wait how do you know 'bout that?**_

_**FashionPinky7 : permy kouhai just tell me when I was in her house**_

_**Sweetdreams11 : *sigh* that permy..now everyone knows bout the scholarship! **_

_**FashionPinky7 : Relax my sweet kouhai! You'll enter the school successful! Don't worry but don't wear the freaking grandma glasses to school because you're shy**_

_**Sweetdreams11 : of course not! It's totally not my type!**_

_**FashionPinky7 : I know I know! Speaking of fashion I see Minto Asuka in Pretty Girls magazine that sponsored by CB she's so pretty! And I watch her in CB Channel!  
**_

_**Sweetdreams11 : ehehehe arigato e-eto I mean what do you think of her new song?**_

_**FashionPinky7 : ROCKS! I love Presenter **_

_**Sweetdreams11 : ehehehe I love presenter more too than Honto no Jibun!**_

_**FashionPinky7 : ah is that so? Whoops gotta go! My sister call me to shopping with her! Bye mikan and good luck!**_

_**Sweetdreams11 : sup! Bye!**_

The chat is ending and mikan relax peacefully..she stare at the walls.. and thinking..

'_it seems…I feel that I forgetting something important ..oh guess it's just my hunch huh?' _she thought while staring her walls.. slowly her eyes close and she sleep peacefully

**3 days later**

**CB TV STATION **

**Thursday,2p.m. **

"Next news is..Guys we received a shocking news from the idol MINTO ASUKA! Here's the video" say the announcer as the video play on the TV Screen

"guys! I'm Minto Asuka..well I just want to say that I'm going to have hiatus because of my family problem that I'm going to enrolled in America for 3 years…so can you guys wait for me for 3 years? After that I promise I would come back to this entertainment world!" smiled mikan at the tv screen while the crowd who listen it just crying and yelled at her not to take a break

"that's the news guys! Next ne-ZZP!" suddenly someone turn it off

"hmm..so Minto Asuka is hiatus for 3 years huh? It's sure sad" say the sandy haired guy

"But I wonder how will she survived without her singing career? It's shamed that her album already releasing and she left japan,huh koko?.." say the blondy

"but ruka,since her mom is a career woman I think her mom got transferred to America" say the raven haired guy

"come think of it! Tomorrow there's a new student in our school that not come from our middle branch! It's odd..mostly the student come from outside school it means that a new company been build..but I don't see any company build" continued the raven haired guy

"Oh Tsubasa,please the girl is on scholarship..they say that she's so smart that even get a change to head here in gakuen alice" say the light green haired guy

"but iinchou! It's rare you know!? Is she smart like a university people that she even get here!? Of course not" say tsubasa again

The iinchou and tsubasa just continued discusting while ruka heading to his other friends

"what do you think about the student natsume?"

"dunno..the student going to live with us because my mother say her mom is my mother friend"

"LIVE WITH US!? WHAT THE HELL!? THIS PLACE IS ONLY FOR US,THE CRIMSON MYST!" say tsubasa shockly

"tch..don't ask me why,shadow because it's my mom command..and I don't know what makes her friend so special that even let her friend kid to go here" say natsume

"arghhhh! I'm confused!"

**Meanwhile,Tokyo**

SNEEZE!

"What's it mikan? Cold?" ask her mom

"no..it's seems somebody talk about me…so how about the news earlier,mom!? Was I doing well!?" asked mikan to her mom

"you doing well,sweet heart" her mom expression soften

"yatta! Oh mom I'm ready to go now!" she said to her mom

"'kay let kyu drove you to yokohama" say her mom

"okay mom..i see you in 3 years..bye" say mikan as tears fall down from her cheek

"mikan..don't forget to call me and visit me in holiday,okay?"ask her mom as her mom tears in her mom cheek

"of course! I promise..bye mom! Say to haruka I'll miss her" say mikan as she go to the limo

"Take care mikan!" shout her mother

"I will!" she shout back

**Limo**

"kyu can you drop me a little bit far than the academy? You know I hiding my identity"

"tashikomarmashita,mikan-sama **(tashikomarimashita = okay in a polite way)**

**4 hours pass **

**7 a.m. in the morning **

**Gakuen Alice**

"you can't enter if you don't have an id and uniform,miss" say the guard

"oh..sorry but I think Anjo going to pick me " she say to the guard as narumi-sensei come out

"Oh Mikan-chan! sorry guard but she's with me" say narumi as mikan walk out with him

"Narumi-sensei,mom say that I'm going to live with her friends kids.."

"oh! It's the Crimson Myst dorm"

'_CRIMSON MYST! WHAT THE HECK!?'_

"is that so? What's crimson myst,naru-sensei?"

"Eh..mikan-chan you don't know? But I guess you don't because you always home schooled right? Crimson Myst debut 3 month ago the member is Tobita Yuu,Kokoro Yome,Andou Tsubasa,Kitsuneme Yome,Sakura Youichi,Nogi Ruka,and Hyuuga Natsume their leader" say narumi-sensei

"eh!? Youichi!? How come he never tell me that?" ask mikan with disbelief

"maa maa youichi is separated to you anyway and he's in middle school branch 8th years right?"

"yup..i miss him,sensei" say mikan to naru

"how about Ria? Is she good?"

"oh yea! Mom say hi to you,sensei" say mikan

"Okay now let's get you to the dorm"

**Crimson Myst Dorm**

"hey the student's going to stay here right?" ask youichi

"yup! That naru say that _he's _got a scholarship" say tsubasa while grinning like crazy knowing that there's someone he can mess other than natsume

"don't grin tsubasa,it's freak me out" say kitsu snicker

"Hey! What's that for!?" ask tsubasa to kitsu as he chased him

"guys stop fighting before _he's _here" say yuu

TING TONG

"looks like _he's _here" say ruka

"let's go to the front!" say koko as the others follow them

**Mikan POV**

Argh! i can't believe living with an idol moreover it's all boys!

"Come i-WHA!?" ask the sandy color hair guy

"what's the matter koko-huh!?" ask the other sandy color as the light green,blond,and raven haired guy going to the front

"What's the matter guys,WHA!?" Ask the other 3 while the last guy who one of them is my brother Youichi

"what the?" ask the other raven haired

"Onee-chan?" ask youichi in disbelief

"HAAA!? ONEE-CHAN!?" Ask the other except the raven haired guy and youichi

"Okay guys! Stopped shocking! Now let's go inside"

**Living room**

"okay guys! So she's the one who going to live here…please introduce yourself" say narumi to mikan while smiled

"Hajimemashite,my name is Sakura mikan.I'm 15 years old from next 3 years I'm going to live here..oh and call me mikan will do! yoroshiku" smiled mikan as many boys blushing except youichi

"okay guys now introduce your self" say narumi toward the boys

"Yo! My name is Kokoro Yome! 16 years of The Crimson Myst" say the sandy color hair guy

"supp! My name is Kitsuneme Yome 16 years old,koko twin and member of the crimson myst" say the other sandy hair guy but the different is his eyes like fox

"My name is Nogi Ruka,mikan-chan I'm 16 years old and the member of crimson myst…yoroshiku" smile the blondy to mikan

"My name is Tobita Yuu,call me iinchou will do..I'm 16 years old and the member of crimson myst,yoroshiku mikan-chan" say the light green hair

"Yo!My name is Andou Tsubasa,I'm 17! 2 years older than you,ochibi-chan I'm member of the crimson myst,yoroshiku" say the raven hair guy

"Hyuuga Natsume,16,member of the crimson myst" say the other raven haired guy while his eyes are red but he's cold

Lastly the others look on you-chan

"what? Me?..fine Sakura Youichi,13 years old,I'm your biological brother and the member of crimson myst..yoroshiku nee-chan" smile youichi to mikan while mikan just giggle

"Okay guys! So please get along with her! ADIEU!" say naru and fly off the doors..while mikan and the others except natsume and youichi sweat dropped

"So mikan-chan! we will show you your room!" say Tsubasa as he pulled mikan to the 3rd floor

"Okay! Mikan-chan your room is here besides you is Natsume! Across your room is You-chan room!" say tsubasa then mikan enter her room she don't bring any luggage because all of her things already sent there

When she enter her room she think that it's smaller than her room but she pretend to not acting like a rich so she pretend to say

"wow! It's big" she say and acting the others just smile but youichi slapped his forehead because know it's just an acting..well they can't blame them after all she's the great minto asuka

Then they start a tour..

"Okay! We're on the 2nd floor that room on the end of halley is my room across from it it's ruka room next to me is Koko room across it it's kitsu room..next to koko room is Iinchou room while across iinchou is an auditorium that's a place we practice" say tsubasa to mikan

The others enter the auditorium and mikan eye sparkled because there's a big LCD Projector a stage,chairs and recording place! This way mikan can sing wherever she want the stage there's a guitar and many instrument

"can I play it!?"ask mikan with a sparkle eye to tsubasa

"Sure!" say tsubasa to mikan

First she play guitar with tsubasa the song is from depapepe SKY !SKY !SKY! after they finished the others clapped hard that it's so awesome! Except natsume who staring at mikan

Then play Piano,playing one of her song and sing along it's Kimi E Song

_Kimi E_

_ZAQ (chunibyou demo koi ga shitai LITE! Op) _

_kono sekai no chiisana basho de_

_kimi no sugata wo mitsuketa ano hi_

_kaze wo ukete waratteita ne_

_watashi no kokoro ga somatte itta_

_dore dake chikaku ni itatte_

_omoi ga tsutawaru wake janai ne_

_dore dake hanaretemo_

_kono omoi kawaranai yo_

_unmei toka eien toka kowashite demo soba ni iru_

_ashita yori mo ima, daisuki dayo_

_owari nante konai dakara motto_

_utsukushisa mo sutekisa mo nakute ii kara_

_kuruoshii hodo ni aisasete_

_ano hi no kotoba wasurenai_

_wasurarenai kimi he_

_todoite hoshii_

_unmei toka eien toka kowashite demo soba ni iru_

_ashita yori mo ima, daisuki dayo_

_tsuburesouna kokoro ari no mama no watashi_

_ai dake ha tsutaetai tada, kimi he to_

_utsukushisa mo sutekisa mo nakute ii kara_

_kuruoshii hodo ni aisasete_

_ano hi no kotoba wasurenai_

_wasurerarenai kimi he_

_todoite hoshi_

"wow mikan..your voice is SPLENDID!" say tsubasa as he hug mikan

"ahahaha Tsubasa-Senpai that's tickle and thank you for the compliment" she smile at tsubasa

"but…hm..that's one of Minto Asuka right? Your voice is really like her" say tsubasa as he played the kimi E song and ask mikan to sing with it..

'_crap..no choice' _though mikan as she sing then the others say "YOU'RE..YOUR VOICE LIKE MINTO ASUKA! YOU'RE MINTO ASUKA DON'T YOU!?" ask them all except you-chan who already know the truth and Natsume who thought that but not say it out loud

"Of course not! Her hair is silver and her eyes is Blue! See me!? I'm too different from her!" she complained

"Oh okay! Next let's continue the tour" say tsubasa

And they're go to the ground floor and walk towards the glasses door

"wow..swimming pool?it's big!" exclaimed mikan (continued her acting) while you-chan sweat dropped again because in their house it's more bigger than this or should I say it's a water park not swimming pool

"Yup! Oh and across this it's park" say yuu to mikan

They go across and she basket ball field

"wanna play?" ask ruka to mikan

"sure! Please go easy on me okay?" ask mikan smile innocently while youichi shivered knowing that if her sister play this she'll surely beat the guys

"want to join,you-chan?" ask tsubasa

"n-no thanks I'm going to write scored and watch" say youichi

"weird didn't you love basket,yo-chan?" ask yuu

"um I guess I just not in the mood okay!?" ask youichi as he ran to the score board while natsume say

"I'm in" smirked him

"great!" say tsubasa

"okay so me,ruka,and koko with mikan-ch-" say tsubasa while mikan cut him

"it's okay! I will play alone you guys play together *smile* boys vs girl!" smiled mikan

"um..okay?" ask ruka to mikan

"basket is my game after all.." murmured mikan with a dark aura while youichi shivered even more

"hm? Do you say something mikan-chan?" ask koko

"nope! Let's play!" smiled mikan

After 3 hours playing

Mikan : 90 Boys : 7

"what the hell?" ask tsubasa and the others that she scored so many and not have any sweat on her

"guys..that's why I don't want to join you all..since..she's a basket ball freak" shivered youichi

"hell! What the heck are you,Sakura Mikan!?" ask kitsu and koko

"normal person who came here with a scholarship and love basket" smile mikan innocently to them

"Liar!" they all say even natsume

"ahahaha! It's not *smile* but it's true the reason I'm here because of my grades and my sports + music" she smiled again and everyone blushing

"ahh..okay okay! Anyone who want pizza!?" ask Tsubasa

"me!" say ruka

"me two!" say kitsu and koko

"me three" say iinchou

"hn" say natsume

"onee-chan how about you?" ask you-chan

"are you kidding me,you-chan!? I love pizza! Count me in!" say mikan cheerfully while tsubasa call the pizza hut

Mikan going to her room and grabbed her iphone

**Natsume POV**

I see the sakura girl going up stair..i'm curious so I followed her

I heard she on the phone

"Hello mom!"

"_mikan! Hello!" _**(loud speaker)**

"huff! When I go to the auditorium to sing I almost busted that I'm **the MINTO ASUKA**"

'_what the heck!? So it's true that she's minto asuka!' _I thought

"_well good thing honey that they don't busted you! Oh and Haruka say hi!" _

"how about my Baby,murcielago!?" ask mikan excitedly

'_the hell!? Lamborghini!? But minto asuka doesn't even that rich to buy murcielago! Moreover it's the newest type!' _thought natsume curiously

"_it's doing fine! Kyu wash it for you and mikan guess where I'm now!?" _

"mom don't tell me you're on the water park?" ask mikan

"_yup! Swimming in your own water park in the house with an orange juice that syori brought it's nice!but sweety you have one in there too don't you?" _

'_the heck!? Water park in her own house!? _

"yep! I have one it's not bigger as in our house but..it's fun it's enough! Because..in the small pool here I can swim with many friends..in home..swimming in the big pool moreover water park..but no friends to play with..it's not" she smile sadly

'_the heck..so she's been all alone for 3 years because of her idol career..' _

"_..i'm sorry for that time sweety..but hope you enjoy your high school life! And don't forget to visit home when it's vacation!" _

"I will mom…bye!"

She done and she go outside spotting me beside her room

"na-natsume!?you..heard everything?" she asked shockly

"hn..care to tell me,polka?" I ask coldly

"polka..pervert! but in my room.." she said as she pulled my arm

**Normal POV**

"speak" say natsume while sit beside her in the black king size bed

"firstly..don't tell others about me and you-chan or I promise you won't see sun tomorrow morning.." say mikan serious

"tch fine" replied matsime

"okay..i'm an orphanage,natsume..*natsume eyes widen as he look at her* my father and mother die when I was 3 years old.. *mikan sad smile and natsume look down as he clench his fist* so I don't know them well..heck I didn't even remember the memories I have with them..haha *mikan expression became down and natsume gritted his teeth*but my aunt..Sakura Ria took me in her family with you-chan..she like me so much and command me to call her mom.. when I was 11 I inspired of what mom doings when she was teenager.. she was an idol with a bright voice *mikan expression soften* so mom let me in to the entertainment world..but as in minto asuka.. when I was 12 years old..that time I was graduate from school and mom not let me continued school..so I don't see my friends for 3 years..and I was home schooled *mikan nearly cry while natsume look down* I say I can manage them both..but mom never heard me of it.. she said that I'm the heiress of sakura so I can't get sick..yes..this entire time.. I don't have someone I can play with..i even missed you-chan so badly that even get sick for 2 weeks.. *natsume expression soften and feel to pity mikan* after that.. I became naturally in home.. but on my 15 birthday I surprised.. mom buy me black Lamborghini car.. moreover my favorite *giggle mikan while natsume smile a little* I'm so happy that it's my favorite car! It's weird right that I love cars? Then suddenly my mom decision to make me go here..make me shocked..both sad and happy *mikan sad smile while natsume starring at her* sad..because I take a break as minto asuka and not see my mom and manager in 3 years…but happy because I can make friend here and meet my old friends.." she said

"ooh..who's your old friends,polka?" ask natsume

"hmm.. I guess you'll know them all the 3rd richest in the world..Imai Hotaru my BFF Since I was 3 years old..then the 6th richest,Shouda Sumire! The 7th richest,Umenomiya Anna,the 8th richest, Ogasawara Nonoko,The 11th richest,Harada Misaki" smile mikan

"wait..imai is the 2nd richest..so the sakura was..1ST!? while I was tricked for a long time that I was the 1st richest!?" ask natsume

"um..but your mom was my real mother friend when they're elementary till my mom died..so your mom and the others must have a reason to hide this" smile mikan

"but still..so you're sakura's the 1st richest.."

"no sakura's my real mom surname and yukihara's my real dad surname which the 1st richest in the world which in equals.." smile mikan again

"tch if I know this earlier.."

"but please natsume..don't tell this to the others.. not even ruka" say mikan serious

"did imai know about this?"

"of course since my mother friend is hotaru mother friend..moreover hotaru is my best friend since I'm 3 years old..it's natural for hotaru to know since she's with me for long time and she's a blackmailing queen" said mikan again

"hmm..is that so?"

"MIKAN! NATSUME! PIZZA IS HERE!"

"OKAY! Let's go natsume?" smiled mikan as she pulled natsume

'this will be a long night' smiled natsume to himself as he pulled by mikan

* * *

_**Next Chapter**_

"_MIKAN!" Say someone behind her..it's permy _

"_Permy!" _

"_mikan-chan/mikan" yelled the two beauty_

"_Anna Nonoko!" smile mikan_

"_YO KOUHAI!" yelled misaki _

"_Misaki-senpai!"_

_Anddddd finaly? _

"_baka" _

"_Hotaru..GUYS I MISSED YOU ALLLLLL!"_

"_WE MISS YOU TOOO,MIKANNNN!" say the others except hotaru _

_While hotaru just smile for her friends return _

* * *

**Long Chapter huh? Guys please R&R and wait for my next chapter,kay? **


End file.
